precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
East Australia
PAGE AND VERSION OF AUSTRALIA IS NONCANONICAL Australia is an Oceanian nation, and a continent in its own right, off the coast of Asia. Australia is rich in natural resources, but small in terms of population. The population of Australia is about 8,400,000 and their military 100,000 soldiers. They are a founding and a member nation of the UND. History World War One. The birth of the United Australian-New Zealand armed forces. After Australia was dragged into World War One by Britain they had high hopes for these fighting forces as it would be the first time in Australian history when a major Australian fighting force took the world stage. Sadly they lost several key battles and have a weaker military today due to it. After world war one the AUSS was formed with the united states allowing united states to be Australia's formal war ally. Australia formed this treaty due to fear that after the fall of Singapore Australia feared a ground invasion of northern Australia. Present Because Australia has a small army that is under trained and not prepared for combat they have instead turned to trading with their northern allies. Exporting gold, iron, liquid gas, wool and coal. They trade currently with America, Japan, South Korea, New Zealand and Brazil. Economically on a global scale Australia does fine, exporting natural goods to big markets. The government is a modern constitutional monarchy with governor generals representing the queen back in Australia. Several riots have happened in the past year as to emerging factions are comming out in Australia. The CP (Communist Party) And the UDP (The United Democratic People) The PCP wants to see the country become and stay a communist country and thinks that the country would be better off with it. The UDP wants Australia to succeed from the commonwealth and elect a democratic process so it can create its own future by electing its own leaders. Several riots and rebellions have taken place in Australia in the past years due to the politcal landscape. But the goverment has been able to quell them. The current leader is from the UDP and his name is Andrew Smitter. He pushes bills that push democratic power. Australia was a country in tough times. With a weak military and a non-communist country surrounded by Communist countries it sought a identity. It's poor military troubles it greatly with no real force behind its words and rich in resources and trading, it is putty in the hands of a country that takes the chance. It was marred by its political problems as the political landscape was splintered between Communism and Democratic. Marred by issues, and rich in natural resources Australia was but an interesting country at best. However, seizing their chance to strengthen ties to other democratic nations in the hopes of preventing Asian Communism from taking over, their president elected to join Brazil in forming the UND, or the United Nations for Democracy. Australia has set itself firmly on the democratic path alongside the United Democracies of Asia, forging a strong trade relationship. Category:Countries Category:Oceania Category:UND Category:Noncanonical